La ex
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: L - One-Shot: Lo cursi no era lo de ellos, pero lo valía. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


-¡¿Que mierda haces?!- gritó una furiosa Karin intentando bajar del hombro de Toshiro.

Pero ustedes no entienden esto por lo que les contaré desde el principio... o algo así.

En el receso, Karin se encontraba haciendo unas notas sobre la clase que acababa de finalizar, cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase, Hanakari Jinta, se le acercó.

-H-hola, Karin-san- saludó con nerviosismo el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de ella.

-Mmm, Jinta, ¿que tal?- preguntó con una sonrisa sincera ella.

-H-hola... - saludó de nuevo muy nervioso, Karin lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó mirándolo con interés.

-No, es decir... si... q-quería saber s-si, si quieres salir conmigo, hoy en la tarde- finalizó haciendo una reverencia de 90° y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando una negativa. Karin se sonrojó y miró sorprendida al chico, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. No esperaba interesarle a algún chico, puesto que no era ni la mujer más femenina y ni la más agraciada del mundo.

-Y-yo... - no sabía que decir. Jinta no era feo, para nada, de echo era muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo atlético. No había salido con nadie desde que su ex-novio la dejó diciéndole que se había enamorado de otra chica. Le dolió mucho cuando eso pasó, pero no era de las mujeres que se quedaban en casa, en pijama, comiendo helado de vainilla o chocolate y viendo películas románticas en las que ambos protagonistas tienen cancer y mueren uno al lado del otro o algo por el estilo ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Aceptó la ruptura y simplemente se volteó, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria, aunque no negaba que una lágrima traicionera había caído por su mejilla. Pero si se había negado a interesarse de nuevo por otro chico pero ¡Que va! Que no podía negarse a una relación solo porque el idiota de Toshiro Hitsugaya la dejó por Momo Hinamori. No le caía mal la chica, ni tampoco la culpaba, pues era muy hermosa y gentil con todos, de echo varias veces hablaban y no había ningún tipo de tensión entre ellas, aunque si debía admitir que le tenía un poco de rencor, pero sin llegar más allá. Pero volviendo al punto, ¿porque no aceptar? -S-si, Jinta, claro que si- aceptó sonriente. El chico se enderezó y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con emoción. Ella asintió.

-¿Porque no vamos a la heladería a unas cuadras del cine a las 04:00 pm?- propuso a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

-Claro-

-Bien, allí nos encontramos- acordó ella tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta del salo -Ha, Jinta, no esperes que me ponga un vestido- le dijo con seriedad. El pelirrojo rió con ganas y negó.

-No lo esperaba, tranquila- sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del lugar. Ninguno había notado la presencia de un peliblanco, quien se encontraba en su asiento, al final de la clase, y que había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

¿Como que Karin tendría una sita con el idiota de Jinta Hanakari? ¡No podía permitir eso!

A la hora acordada un ansioso Jinta esperaba a que su sita llegara, fuera de la heladería. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa color entre el naranja y el salmón que hacía resaltar más el negro de sus ojos y el rojo intenso de su cabello.

Cuando volteó hacia la derecha se quedó sin aliento. Karin caminaba despreocupadamente por la vereda. Traía su negro cabello suelto, es decir, hasta las caderas, una blusa de esas de tela suave y que se te pegan al cuerpo color gris claro con mangas tres cuartos y un short corto negro hasta la mitad de medio muslo, también traía un chaleco inflable negro desabrochado que le llegaba hasta donde el short y sandalias estilo ninja color ébano. Sus manos en los bolsillos del chaleco le daban un aire despreocupado y seguro. Sus largas y blancas piernas perfectamente torneadas quedaban a la vista, esa remera de escote circular marcaba muy bien sus pronunciadas curvas y ese short hacía que notaras lo redondo de su perfecto trasero, todo eso sumado a su cabello suelto volando levemente por el viento y la fina linea negra que delineaba sus ojos la hacían ver como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero el corazón de Jinta casi se detuvo cuando vio que traía un delicado brillo labial color rosa casi traslúcido pero brillante.

Todos los chicos e incluso chicas que pasaban por allí se la quedaban mirando, casi como si no creyeran que una chica tan bella pudiese estar en la tierra y no en el cielo.

-¿Que tal, Jinta?- preguntó con una sonrisa Karin a un embobado pelirrojo.

-K-Karin... - murmuró.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó con confusión.

-E-estas... preciosa- Jinta no podía creer como el estúpido de Hitsugaya había podido dejar a esa diosa y cambiarla por la tonta, porque era enserio, esa chica parecía retardada riendo por todo, Momo Hinamori. Pero se lo agradecía, porque gracias a ello ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con tal mujer.

Karin se sonrojó levemente.

-Gracias- murmuró la pelinegra -Tú también estas muy guapo- devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda. Ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Jinta comenzara a bombear como loco. Karin era inconsciente de que esa pose la hacía ver dulce e inocente... y hermosa.

-¿Entramos?- propuso el pelirrojo a lo que la pelinegra asintió.

Dentro del local, ninguno notó la presencia de un peliblanco con una cara de pocos amigos que hacía que las camareras apostaran haber quien sacaba el palo más corto para, a regañadientes, ir a atenderlo. Ese chico daba mucho, demasiado miedo.

La plática entre la pareja era amena y divertida, hablaron de fútbol, eran del mismo equipo, de sus jugadores favoritos y los que a su parecer debía quedarse de suplentes, hablaron del último partido, el cual su equipo había obtenido la victoria 3 a 0, las faltas del equipo contrario y como de artistas eran por unos golpesitos de nada. También hablaron sobre sus gustos y el futuro, sus sueños y metas en la vida. A Karin le sorprendía cuantas cosas tenía en común con Jinta.

Pasaron toda la tarde tomando helado tras helado y riendo por eso, ya para un momento dado el dueño del lugar estaba tan feliz por todo lo que vendió esa tarde con esos dos jóvenes que les dio la copa más grande una a cada uno.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando tuvieron que salir del local.

Karin de la nada, había sentido una conexión especial con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, había demasiados aspectos en los que no pudo evitar compararlo con él. ¡Que va! Lo comparó en todo. Y es que Toshiro era lo opuesto a Jinta, un claro ejemplo es que él era del equipo contrario al de ellos, ambos clubes eran prácticamente enemigos mortales. Toshiro, también, era mucho más fornido y musculoso, sin mencionar alto. Y no tenía la actitud alegre de Jinta, él era frío y antisocial. Pero Jinta era algo nuevo... y le gustaba.

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque, y en un leve roce de sus manos, Jinta se decidió por tomar la de ella tímidamente. Sonrió y le devolvió el apretón. Continuaron caminando por el parque hasta que el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Karin volteándose hacia él.

-Karin-san... yo... estoy muy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y... y q-quería saber si, si... ¿serías... mi novia?- preguntó colorado hasta las orejas. El corazón de Karin comenzó a bombear casi como si quisiera hacer que sus venas explotasen de tanta sangre -Se que desde que el estúpido de Hitsugaya te dejo por aquella boba no has vuelto a salir con nadie... pero si me dejas te juro que te haré la chica más feliz del mundo- juró tomándola por las manos el pelirrojo. Karin no lo podía creer, era la confesión más romántica que había tenido, y no era por presumir pero se le habían confesado muchas veces. Sin saber cuando, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, él nervioso, deseando ser correspondido, y ella ansiosa, ansiosa por volver a sentir el cosquilleante tacto que no había vuelto a sentir desde que Toshiro la dejó, ansiosa por probar otros labios, saber la diferencia, porque si, hasta ese momento, Toshiro fue el único que la había besado en su vida.

Sus labios se tocaron, fue un breve momento y se separaron, luego volvieron a rosarse. La pelinegra sentía un pequeño hormigueo, Jinta la besaba con extrema dulzura, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento... recordaba que siempre, incluso en su primer beso, el cual fue robado en un arrebato de pasión, Toshiro la besaba con intensidad, como si quisiera devorar su boca, le mordía los labios, la acariciaba con su lengua. Le gustaba como lo hacía _él_.

De pronto sintió como Jinta se separó de ella abruptamente. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un furioso Toshiro golpeando el rostro de Jinta, dejándolo en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Jinta- quiso correr para auxiliarlo pero _él_ la tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla en la dirección contraria -¡¿PERO QUE... ?!- Karin clavó los pies en el suelo y tiró zafándose del agarre, quiso correr con Jinta quien seguía desmayado pero su libertad no duró mucho hasta que Toshiro la tomó por la cintura y se la puso sobre el hombro -¡¿Que mierda haces?!- gritó una furiosa Karin intentando bajar del hombro de Toshiro. Él caminó unos metros más hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón, donde la bajó con brusquedad y la acorraló contra la pared, haciendo que cerrara los ojos del susto por el ruido de los puños de él dándole un golpe de martillo a la pared, muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡¿Como pudiste salir con él?!- le preguntó él alzando la voz, en la que percibió furia... y dolor. Pero ella estaba enojada.

-¡¿Y TU COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?!- preguntó ella furiosa también.

-¡Se estaban besando!- gritó con histeria, sus ojos prendiéndose en llamas al recordar ese echo.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa eso?- preguntó gritando colérica.

-¡PORQUE TÚ ERES SOLO MÍA Y NADIE MÁS QUE YO TE PUEDE BESAR!- le gritó volviendo a golpear la pared con sus puños, sobresaltándola un poco. Los ojos de ella se comenzaron a humedecer, sin embargo su mueca se mantuvo molesta.

-Creo que no debo recordarte que fuiste TÚ quien ME DEJÓ hace un año porque TÚ te había ENAMORADO DE OTRA- le gritó con rencor y enojo. Sin embargo él no contestó, sino que la tomó con ambas manos del rostro, agachándose y atrayéndola hacia sí, besándola con enojo, con añoranza... con anhelo.

Karin correspondió al beso poniéndose en puntas de pie, tomando las muñecas de él para no perder el equilibrio, al tiempo que toda la tristeza y lágrimas que se había tragado en ese último año salía sin cesar, sollozando en medio del beso. Él lo notó pero no se separó, simplemente comenzó a limpiar los infinitos surcos de lágrimas con sus pulgares. Pasaron eternos segundos que para ellos bien pudieron ser horas hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse. Sin embargo, se quedaron en la misma posición, con sus frentes pegadas. Karin seguía sollozando mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-Como te odio... - negó ella con la cabeza al tiempo que presionaba las muñecas de él -¿Porque me haces esto?- preguntó en un susurró ahogado.

-Te extraño- le confesó él en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza, se negaba a caer en su red y volver a salir lastimada.

-No mientas... tu tienes a la florecita de tu novia... ¿que podrías extrañar de mi?- preguntó con voz normal, pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Todo... Karin... te extraño a ti...extraño tus gestos, tus sonrisas, tu sarcasmo... extraño como te burlabas de mi y luego reías que era lo único que me detenía para no gritarte que pararas... te extraño Karin... por favor créeme- suplicó pasado sus brazos por su cintura y abrazándola con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-¿Como se que es cierto? ¿como se que solo te encelaste por un momento y que luego volverás con ella? ¿porque Toshiro? ¿porque ahora? ¿porque justo cuando tengo una cita, porque?- preguntó ella como si lo culpara por volver a aparecer, por venir para romperla una vez más, separándose de él, empujándolo con brusquedad para luego irse de espaldas, golpeando su espalda en contra de la pared y dejándose caer hasta el suelo, doblando sus rodillas, con los codos en ellas y sus manos cubriendo su sonrojado rostro y sus lágrimas.

-¿Como saber si digo la verdad? Porque te lo dije... ¿cuando me escuchaste decirte algo parecido a ti o a alguien más?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ella bufó una risa.

-Nunca- susurró en respuesta ella negando suavemente la cabeza, con una sonrisa -¿Y si digo que si, que harás con Momo-san?- preguntó aún sin atreverse a verlo.

-Terminé con ella... hace un par de días- contestó él. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, notando que estaba sentado frente a ella, con la rodilla izquierda doblada y el mismo brazo sobre esta, con el brazo derecho en el suelo soportando su peso, y la cabeza hacia abajo, sin mirarla tampoco. Alzó su cabeza y la miró con firmeza y casi suplicando por que le creyera -Desde hace tiempo que pensaba que... nadie más que tú podría soportarme y hacerme feliz- finalizó riendo y agachando la cabeza de nuevo negando -No sabes lo estúpido que me siento... pero a pesar de que no eres de esas mujeres cursis y románticas, se que es la única forma de que me cre... - pero no pudo terminar puesto que Karin se arrojó sobre él y atrapó sus labios en los suyos. La reacción fue inmediata, él la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura y se torció al lado derecho para recostarla en el suelo, tomando el control y metiendo su lengua en su boca, mientras que su mano izquierda viajaba de su cintura a entre sus omoplatos, levantándola y haciendo que sus pechos rosaran contra el suyo.

-Ya entendí- susurró Karin con una sonrisa cuando se separaron a respirar -No esperes volver a escuchar esto de nuevo pero... te amo- le dijo en un tono aún más bajo, que de no ser porque su boca estaba junto a su oído él no la habría escuchado. Toshiro sonrió de medio lado, con socarronería.

-Yo también te amo- confesó para luego volver a atrapar sus labios.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Prefiero perder mi orgullo_

 _por la persona que más amo,_

 _que perder a la persona que más amo_

 _por mi orgullo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me encantó mucho escribir esta historia, y estaba tan ansiosa por mostrárselas a todos que no me importó aquello de los comentarios del fic anterior.

Confórmense porque es lo máximo que obtendrán de mi por San Valentín.

Sinceramente no soy nada romántica y no creo en el San Valentín.

Pero volviendo a la historia:

¿Cuantas se mordieron las uñas en cuanto Karin y Jinta se besaron? Jajaja, les juro que no me gusto mucho eso pero VALIÓ LA PENA!

¿Les gustó el poema? Yo quería uno que dijera algo parecido a "No importa cuan lejos, o por cuanto tiempo me vaya, siempre regresaré a tus brazos" pero el de allí arriba me pareció que pega más con las actitudes orgullosas de nuestra pareja favorita, así que bueeeee...

Dato sobre mi: por si alguna de mis amadas lectoras lo notó, si, siempre escribo "Me encantó" o "Me fascinó" tanto en notas de autora como en comentarios, ¿porque? Porque la nena de mis ojos (una bebé de tres años que siempre viene los domingos a almorzar a mi casa) la primera palabra que dice cunado le compran ropa nueva -le encanta el rosa y el blanco- o un juguete, dice "Me cantó" y se me pegó porque ella lo dice tan dulce!

En fin, como que me fui por las ramas con lo último xP

Quisiera que me manden sus comentarios.

javi*************** creo que ya sabes lo que quiero de ti o.Ó.

Las amo a todas, mis lectoras!

Saludos!


End file.
